Achievements
Clan Requirement You've founded a clan! You purchased a clan station! 10 clan missions won! 50 clan missions won! 100 clan missions won! 250 clan missions won! 1000 clan missions won! Combat Requirement You killed your first Jadd Baran! 100 Jadd Barans killed! 1000 Jadd Barans killed! 10000 Jadd Barans killed! 100000 Jadd Barans killed! You killed your first Tyi! 100 Tyi killed! 1000 Tyi killed! 10000 Tyi killed! 100000 Tyi killed! You killed your first Genide! 100 Genides killed! 1000 Genides killed! 10000 Genides killed! 100000 Genides killed! You killed your first alien! 100 aliens killed! 1000 aliens killed! 10000 aliens killed! 100000 aliens killed! Crafting Requirement You've built 10 items You've built 100 items You've built 1000 items 10 items modded 100 items modded 1000 items modded 10 items repaired 100 items repaired 1000 items repaired Exploration Requirement Exploration: It pays to advertise (Location: Spire Station) Exploration: Menace to Society (Location: Nimbus – Inner Nimbus) Exploration: All play and no work makes me a happy boy (Location: Cronos Mining – Cronos Station) Exploration: All you need is love (Location: Babylon Health Club) Exploration: Last of its Kind (Location: Kemmura Battlefield - Sector A-571) Exploration: Inner Core (Location: Remain of Norn - Inner Core) Exploration: Wreckage Discovered (Location: Pan's Junkyard C-157) Exploration: Frosty Times (Location: Nimbus - Outer Nimbus) Exploration: Resource Excursion (Location: Mining Moon Esara - Stations) Exploration: Extent of Destruction (Location: Shards of Shiota - Theta Quadrant) Exploration: War Wolves (Location: Bara Kaitos - Telos Mountain) Exploration: Old Shipyard (Location: Carnelian Shipyards Quadrant F07) Exploration: Viscous Metal (Location: Vein of Meril - Section III) Exploration: Swallowed by Space (Location: Altair Belt - Entrace) Exploration: Abandoned Station (Scan Inconspicuous Object in Kemmura Battlefield - Sector A-571 which will unlock the Abandoned Station sector) Exploration: Storage Media (Location: Caldeena - Outer Orbit) Exploration: Inland sector (Location: Beaumont's Belt – Outskirts) Exploration: The Plasma Dictatorship (Location: Shards of Shiota – Gamma Quadrant) Exploration: A Blank Slate (Location: Huss 466 - Outer Asteroid belt) Exploration: The Research Ship (Location: Tempest Badlands – Research Quadran 51) You've found all the Babylon Gift Certificates! (Collect one Babylon Health Club Gift Certificate "Crystal", "Diamond" and "Electra" from wreckages) You've gathered a very respectable collection of 21st century resources (Collect 300 Resources from wreckages) General Requirement Level 10 reached! Level 20 reached! Level 30 reached! Level 40 reached! Level 50 reached! Level 60 reached! Level 70 reached! Level 80 reached! Level 90 reached! Level 100 reached! Played for one hour! Played for one day! Played for 7 days! Played for 14 days! Played for one month! Played for 3 months! Played for 6 months! Played for one year! You jumped 10 times! You jumped 100 times! You jumped 500 times! You jumped 2500 times! You jumped 10000 times! You've looted 100 things! You've looted 1000 things! You've looted 10000 things! You've looted 100000 things! Curiosity killed the cat, and you too! (You've died 10 times) You've died 100 times! You've died 1000 times! You've died 10000 times! PvE Requirement 10 PvE kills! 100 PvE kills! 1000 PvE kills! 10000 PvE kills! 100000 PvE kills! 25 PvE kill combo! 50 PvE kill combo! 100 PvE kill combo! 250 PvE kill combo! 10 PvE missions won! 50 PvE missions won! 100 PvE missions won! 250 PvE missions won! 1000 PvE missions won! 2500 PvE missions won! PvP Requirement 10 PvP kills! 100 PvP kills! 1000 PvP kills! 10000 PvP kills! 100000 PvP kills! 5 PvP kill combo! 25 PvP kill combo! 50 PvP kill combo! 10 PvP missions won! 50 PvP missions won! 100 PvP missions won! 250 PvP missions won! 1000 PvP missions won! Social Requirement You'll never be alone again! (You've added 1 friend) You've added 25 friends! You've added 100 friends! You've played in 10 teams! You've played in 100 teams! You've played in 500 teams! You've played in 2500 teams! You've played in 10000 teams! Story Requirement Prologue completed! Trade Requirement 100 metal collected 1000 metal collected 10000 metal collected 100 gas collected 1000 gas collected 10000 gas collected 100 plasma collected 1000 plasma collected 10000 plasma collected You traded 10 times! You traded 100 times! You traded 1000 times! You've bought 100 items! You've bought 1000 items! You've bought 10000 items! You've bought 100000 items! 100 items sold! 1000 items sold! 10000 items sold! 100000 items sold! Category:Character information